People with physical disabilities, such as the elderly, the handicapped, or those recovering from injuries or surgery know all too well of the difficulties that they encounter while performing tasks that most of us take for granted. What comes easily to those that are not physically challenged, such as climbing stairs, or bending down to tie one's shoes, requires extreme physical exertion, or worse yet, is altogether impossible to accomplish without assistance for those otherwise enabled. Among these difficulties, getting dressed is perhaps the most common.
In fact, there is perhaps no other article of clothing that poses more of a problem than a dress with the zipper in the rear. Even the most physically fit and agile among us have difficulty with dress zippers simply because of their awkward location. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the elderly, physically disabled, or virtually anyone can be provided with the ability to easily operate zippers on a dress. The use of the zipper pull assist tool allows dress zippers to be more easily operated by all regardless of agility in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.